


one

by yeonheon



Series: mini-fic collection [1]
Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ju Yeonho, Canon Compliant, M/M, Top Lee Dongheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonheon/pseuds/yeonheon
Summary: Together they make music on the floor of Dongheon's studio.
Relationships: Ju Yeonho/Lee Dongheon
Series: mini-fic collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180247
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	one

One of the many reasons that Dongheon had fallen so hard for Yeonho was because of his beautiful voice. Smooth, deep, rich, enchanting, Dongheon can never get enough of it. He wants to hear Yeonho’s voice all day every day and the more he hears it, the deeper and deeper he falls in love. 

And since they started dating, Dongheon has had the unique pleasure of hearing that beautiful voice in ways that nobody else ever has. 

Like right now, with the two of them naked on a blanket on the floor in Dongheon’s studio, the door locked and the lights low, Dongheon sitting back against the couch and Yeonho in Dongheon's lap, facing him with his arms draped over Dongheon’s shoulders. Yeonho’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open, his lips stuttering as he rides Dongheon with perfect, fluid rolls of his hips, Dongheon holding him tight, arms around Yeonho’s waist and hands splayed on Yeonho’s back to guide him up and down. Yeonho’s heart is racing and his breath is short, Dongheon can feel it from where his face is pressed to Yeonho’s neck and breathing in Yeonho’s soft, powdery scent, Dongheon’s mouth pressed open and wet to Yeonho’s hot, flushed skin. 

And Yeonho makes the most _beautiful_ sounds, each one sending heat flooding through Dongheon’s body and scorching through his veins. Deep, throaty moans and quiet, quick little gasps, slow, shaky whimpers and broken, high-pitched whines, a symphony of exquisite music that Dongheon wants to record and play back over and over again like they do with so many songs that they make together in here. 

Yeonho’s body is hot and alive in Dongheon’s strong, muscular arms, Yeonho trembling all over as he moves, Dongheon’s fingers digging hard into Yeonho’s back as they both get closer and closer to the edge and soon become overwhelmed by each other. Yeonho fucks himself faster and harder and his music grows louder, Dongheon squeezing him tight as his own heartbeat pounds painfully, rhythmically in time, Dongheon moaning low and deep to match Yeonho’s rising volume and pitch, and it’s all such a perfect match, a perfect harmony. 

They’re both almost there; Dongheon can feel Yeonho squeezing around him as he hits the perfect spot inside of himself over and over bouncing on Dongheon’s lap, and Dongheon’s eyes are closed, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth stuttering and dragging against Yeonho’s throat as his entire body constricts with heat, and while Yeonho is so loud that he’s practically screaming, Dongheon has gone completely silent because he can’t even breathe, hugging Yeonho so tight that there will be bruises tomorrow and he can feel the deep, heavy drum of Yeonho’s heartbeat right up against his own. 

And it only takes a few more rounds until Yeonho is suddenly gasping and Dongheon’s voice rips out a shout as they both come hard, Dongheon curling forward and squeezing Yeonho tighter than ever as he comes inside of him, their rhythm now broken and sporadic but no less beautiful, and Yeonho keeps fucking himself through it until he collapses on top of Dongheon, both of them wrecked through with pleasure coursing through them that has them breathing so heavily that they’re not breathing at all and shaking so hard that they can barely move. 

And Dongheon is still finding his way back down to Earth, drenched in sweat and his body flushed and pulsing when he hears the gentle little notes, delicate and breathy, and he feels the moisture on Yeonho’s neck, Dongheon softening his grip and his hold on Yeonho, lifting his face to see that Yeonho is crying, tears streaming down his bright red cheeks, his lips wet and glossy. It’s another reason out of thousands that Dongheon has fallen for him, Yeonho’s cuteness, his sensitivity, his perfect, fragile _sweetness_. 

About ten minutes pass as Yeonho cries and trembles, as Dongheon rubs Yeonho’s back and leans in to shower his neck with wet, lazy, post-coital kisses, and Yeonho goes completely pliant when Dongheon adjusts his hold and then carefully, ever so carefully while still buried deep inside of him, guides Yeonho to lie back on the blanket so that Dongheon can crawl on top of him, the oversensitivity of every tiny movement making Dongheon shed a tear or two himself, until Yeonho is on his back with his legs wrapped around Dongheon’s hips and his arms wrapped around Dongheon's broad shoulders, and Dongheon is leaning down to kiss him deeply, to taste and swallow down Yeonho’s melody of quiet, blissful exhaustion. 

Dongheon pulls back, then kisses Yeonho’s mouth a second time and a third time, then kisses across his cheek to bury his face back in its perfect spot at Yeonho’s neck, and now, Yeonho’s music has softened to light, shallow breaths, his eyes fluttering as Dongheon starts moving again, reigniting the flame and drawing out those first beautiful chords ringing out loud and clear as ever, ready to discover what kind of music they’ll make this time. 

Ready to write another masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos or comment ❤️
> 
> also check out my [yeonheon twitter](https://twitter.com/yeonheonlove), my [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/yeonheonlife), and my [youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyNcIoyYpPO5KVjZgnvZsOg) ❤️


End file.
